Chief Financial Officer
The CFO, or The Chief Financial Officer, is the boss of the Cashbots. The Suit thumb|right|262px|The Complete CFO Battle. In order to fight the CFO, you will need to have finished the tasks in The Brrrgh and move on to Donald's Dreamland . You will be given tasks with the rewards of Cashbot suit parts. There are a total of 12 suit parts, and your cog disguise page will fill up when you get them. If there are no suit part tasks to choose from, be patient and take other tasks instead. Cogbucks Before you fight the CFO you will need to defeat a building or a mint to get some Cogbucks. There are three difficulties of the mint: the Coin, Dollar, and Bullion mints. Then, run over to the far end of Cashbot HQ and go through the big double doors. Make a Boarding Group with 8 toons and head to the CFO's vault! Attacks *Throw Gears *Swipe *Safety Helmet Reward When the CFO's light is red, he will say "That's it! I've had enough of those pesky Toons! I've got a train to catch!" He will exit the vault, but then he will get run over by a train. You will do your victory dance, and then Mata Hairy will appear. You will earn a one-use "unite" Speedchat phrase, and when you use it, all the Toons around you within a small radius will get either jellybeans, gag restocks, or laff points. Jellybean Phrases Jellybean Unite Phrases provide all affected toons with a set number of jellybeans which will go directly into the toon's jar or bank, if the jar is full. When used, the toon will say 'Toons of the World, Spend Wisely!' as brightly colored jellybeans shower out from whomever used the phrase. The following phrases are currently available as a reward: *'100 jellybeans' *'200 jellybeans' *'350 jellybeans' *'600 jellybeans' Toon-up Phrases Toon-up Unite Phrases will heal any and all toons nearby the user. When used, the toon will say 'Toons of the World, Toon-up!' as light-blue sparkles explode from whomever used the phrase. Toon-up phrases, unlike Toon-up gags, can be used anywhere, including playgrounds and in direct battle. Also unlike Toon-up gags, the phrase will heal the user as well. The following phrases are currently available as a reward: *'10 Toon-up' *'20 Toon-up' *'40 Toon-up' *'80 Toon-up' *'Max Toon-up' Gag-up Phrases Gag-up Unite Phrases will restock the gags of any and all toons nearby the user. When used, the toon will say 'Toons of the World, Gag-up!' as assorted gags shower out from him or her. The type of gag restocked depends on the phrase used. Gag-up phrases will restock the highest gag in the track first, and then restock the next one (excluding Level 7 gags). For example, if a Gag-up Throw phrase is used, the Birthday Cake gags will be fully restocked first, followed by Whole Cream Pies and so forth. Like the Toon-up phrases, Gag-up phrases can be used anywhere, in or out of battle. The following phrases are currently available as a reward: *'Gag-up Heal (Toon-up)' *'Gag-up Trap' *'Gag-up Lure' *'Gag-up Sound' *'Gag-up Throw' *'Gag-up Squirt' *'Gag-up Drop' *'Gag-up All' See Also *Vice President *Chief Justice *Chief Executive Officer Trivia *The C.F.O. has Cashbots and Skelecog Cashbots that come out at the same time as the normal Cashbots. *The C.F.O's head is a cash register. *There have been instances when the C.F.O leaves the battle with a helmet on. *In real life a C.F.O is responsible for managing the companys financial risks and also responsible for financial planning .]] and record keeping. *Sometimes, when battling the CFO himself, the battle glitches and the CFO has an "invisible safe" on his head. *Some toons think the safe is a cash register. *Just before the cog battle when Mata opens the door, 2 orange goons can be seen, At the start of the crane round, 1 of them chases Mata away, however the other one disappears with no explanation of how. *The Treasures which come out of the goons, on Valentoon's Day also do double healing too. *A glitch sometimes occurs where the CFO gets a second pair of eyes. (This is when he has got an invisible Safe on his head) *The Crane Round includes two gags ( Big Magnet and a Safe ) *The C.F.O is in opinion of the most toons one of the easiest cog bosses (although some say he's hard). Many Toons that are maxed in CFO would like him to have more health, some even throw safes at him just to make the Battle harder. *The big goons with red helmets can take away up to 30 laff points. *The C.F.O. is the only cog boss that has goons in it's battle. *It is very dangerous to be on "afk" or "brb" in this battle because the goons might make you go sad if you do. *The C.F.O. is the only cog boss that gets hit similar to the level 7 Trap gag, the Train. *Sometimes, at the end of the battle, when the C.F.O gets run over by the train, a Goon can be seen following the C.FO. or going to the train. Category:Cogs Category:Cashbots Category:Boss Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Cashbot HQ Category:Boss Awards Category:CFO Category:No Level Cogs